


You've got the love

by justacuppatea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I give up on writing I'm just going to be a stripper, M/M, angels being unbearably cute, hinted car!sex, hunters being surprisingly smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacuppatea/pseuds/justacuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel vaguely wonders if it’s wrong to love only one human this way, to have a favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got the love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretermit/gifts).



> I wrote this a while ago as a gift to a very dear friend of mine. It's short, but it's hopefully sweet? I just want my boys to be happy. /sigh

The air outside is cold, biting at their skin as they get rid of their clothes. They have just taken out a hoard of demons, so Dean looks positively high, adrenaline pumping in his veins; and his angel is positively happy to be back in action. They fumble in a dark parking lot and end up stumbling on the backseat of the Impala, but as soon as the leather hits Castiel’s back, they both stop and look at each other. Castiel is wide-eyed and confused, but he knows what he _wants_ ; he wants to be undressed by Dean, to be looked at like he is the only thing that matters to the hunter, just for a few moments, to feel craved, to feel worshipped, to feel, _to feel_ …

_Loved._

And as Dean lets out a soft curse and finally starts fumbling with his tie, Castiel closes his eyes and goes limp before him, heart racing and fluttering in his ribcage like a bird about to break free. Calloused fingers linger on his collarbone, drawing a sigh from his lips, and the Castiel knows that they are both thinking different things. And it’s alright.

“Hey, you okay?”

Because he _loves_ Dean. And Dean cares about him, even though lust is currently clouding his judgement.

“I’m fine.”

He can tell that Dean isn’t really buying it, but he keeps going, keeps peeling layer after layer of clothing from both of their bodies. This body is Castiel’s to keep now, and yet he rarely thinks of it as his own. But under such a heated stare, Castiel feels small and flushed from head to toe, skin prickling with excitement at every touch and breath, and the angel knows that he is finally in sync with his human flesh. Dean’s soul may be the most beautiful and complex thing he has ever seen, burning brightly and threatening to consume him, but Castiel can’t ignore the way his lips tighten as they touch so intimately, or the way his eyes seem to glow in the dark, making his pulse race. Shyly, he reaches out to touch his face, the cheekbones and the freckles, and he suddenly understands why his Father loves humans so much.

Castiel vaguely wonders if it’s wrong to love only one human this way, to have a _favourite_. It probably is, but it seems to escape his mind when Dean’s mouth is so close to _that_ place, and he is smirking and waiting for a reaction, so the angel gives it to him and arches his back.

And all thought is lost as a mouth descends on him, engulfing him in a kind of heat that he has never felt before. He moans and tightens his hold on Dean’s hair, making the other hum low in his throat and grip his thighs with bruising strength. It feels like forever until he finally lifts his head and places a kiss to his hipbone, then starts peppering his stomach with others. Castiel is almost tempted to urge him to continue, but judging from the way Dean’s hands are moving all over his skin, there is more to come.

“Dean,” he whispers, shivering when the hunter squeezes his calf.

“Hmm?”

“I… I wanted you to know that…,” Castiel swallows, trying to find the right words to say. The words that won’t scare Dean away. Because he knows that the man thinks he is worthless and vile, but he doesn’t see himself the way the angel does; and it’s heartbreaking. “I… I love you.” Saying it feels liberating, makes Castiel smile as he runs his thumb over Dean’s hand.

Dean visibly falters at that, moving back to look at Castiel’s face with a strange frown. The angel takes a deep breath at that, and one of his arms gently grasps the hunter’s, hand placed on the mark he left on him when he pulled him out of Hell. But Dean leans in, his only response a bruising kiss. Castiel is confused, but happy, since there is warmth radiating from the Dean’s soul, soothing his grace almost to the point where the angel feels like crying and curling in on himself, just to shelter his lover from everything. It’s such a strong sensation, that he feels overwhelmed.

“Hey, hey… shh, Cas, c’mon. Don’t cry.” Dean is wiping away a stray tear from Castiel’s cheek. “I know. And I’m a better person for…,” he licks his lips, looks to the side, then back at Castiel.

He is _nervous._

“I’m a better person for loving you.”

The smile that the angel offers him is bright and it takes Dean’s breath away. How could he have ignored how the hunter felt about him? How could he have been so oblivious?

In the end, Dean takes all of his doubt away with kisses and the promise of a happy end that they both know they will have to fight for.

But they don’t mind, as long as they’re together.


End file.
